Takome's training learning Water Release: Water Whip
Takome’s alarm goes off early in the morning. She wakes up reaching her right hand over to her alarm clock next to her hitting the snooze button. Takome sits up on her bed, stretching her arms upward above her head while yawning. Next Takome pulls the covers off of her and places her feet firmly on the ground. She stands up and walks over to her desk where her training clothes were laid out last night, she grabs her clothes and heads towards the bathroom. TAkome turns on the shower after placing her clothes on the counter of the sink. She takes a 5 to 10 minute shower, then quickly dries herself off and gets dressed. Next she grabs her bag that is full of all the materials and essentials she will need for training. After grabbing her bag Takome heads to the kitchen and leaves a note for her twin brother Kagura, letting him know she will be home late again from training and that she left an early dinner in the microwave for him. As she leaves the note on the kitchen counter, Takome leaves out the front door and heads to her sensei’s training grounds. Takome runs all the way to the training grounds to build up stamina. She arrives at the training grounds from home within 10 minutes. As soon as Takome arrives she finds a place to practice her new jutsu that her sensei assigned her to practice and learn on her own. Takome takes a quick look around and finds a place near the water and sits down. After sitting down near the water, she takes her bag off her back and reaches into it pulling out a scroll that had the name Water Release: Water Whip on it that her sensei had given her. Takome opens the scroll and studies the hand signs for the jutsu for a good few minutes. Next she cloes the scroll and places it next to her on top of her bag. Takome immediately closes her eyes and imagines the hand seals Rat>Dog>Ox in her head. She continues this until she can see the hand seals clearly in her head. Takome finally can picture the hand seals in her head. Next Takome opens her eyes and attempts to make the hand seals Rat>Dog>Ox. At first Takome does the hand seals in the wrong order. Then again she does the hand seals in the wrong order causing her to get frustrated. But then she realizes she must keep a cool head and a relaxed mind if she wants to make her sensei proud and successfully master this jutsu. Takome tries once more to make the hand seals in the correct order. She finally manages to make the hand seaks in the right order adter trying several times. Takome continues to practice the hand seals until she is able to perform the handseals Rat>Dog>Ox in the correct order everytime. She practices for an hour and a half. Then final manages to do the hand seals without any mistakes. Takome sits back down on the ground and picks up the scroll next to her and studies the hand seals more to make sure she didn’t miss anything. After studying the scroll for 10 minutes, Takome places the scroll back on the ground next to her where she had placed it before. She stands up and begins to focus her chakra. She closes her eyes imagining her white chakra surrounding her. Takome continues to focus trying hard to concentrate controlling her chakra. She opens her eyes after managing to surround herself with her white chakra after focusing and maintaining it for several mintues. Next Takome tries to continue to practice controlling her chakra but this time only trying to control and maintaining only the right amount of chakra that is required of the jutsu.